


It Takes Two To Tango

by gardenofmaris



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, First Dates, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm bi.”</p><p>Bitty blinked a few times, processing the sentence before nodding. “Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”</p><p>“I want to ask Tango out.” Bitty saw Whiskey wring his hands together, betraying just how nervous he was. “Do you have any tips?”</p><p> </p><p>Whiskey and Tango both come out to Bitty, and they have a crush on each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two To Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffyhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhair/gifts).



> I really love Tango and I really love Whiskey and this is what happens when I ship literally everything

Bitty hummed softly as he pulled his latest pie out of the oven Jack and the rest of the team had so lovingly bought him, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in to savor the smell. No matter how many pies or cookies or other pastries he made, he would never get over that proud feeling whenever they turned out great. It was so rewarding, and that love was the exact reason that he would bake until the day that he died.

His musing was interrupted by the clearing of a throat, however, and he turned his head around to see Tango fidgeting in place next to the counter, eyes down on the floor.

“Hey, Tango, what's up?” Bitty asked, placing the pie on the counter and pulling out a knife. “Want some pie?”

Tango looked torn for a moment, before nodding, and stuffed the piece in his mouth the moment that he had on his plate, obviously trying to avoid whatever it was that he was trying to approach Bitty about.

Bitty sat down on the table across from him, taking in his nervousness. “Hey, Tango, look up at me please?”

He smiled reassuringly as Tango did as he was asked and swallowed. Bitty prepared himself for a lot, but it still took him off guard when Tango opened his mouth and asked, “How did you know you were gay?”

“Oh. Okay. I see.” Bitty nodded and looked down at the pie, thinking back on his life. “Well, I've kind of always known it. I feel like everyone does. But I never really admitted it to myself until I hit puberty and, instead of having dreams about girls, I started dreaming about guys. At the time, I'd wished that I didn't know what that meant, but I did. I never really had a relationship, and I didn't kiss anyone until I got here to Samwell, but it became pretty clear.” He shrugged. “It took me a while to say it though.” Smiling sadly, he made eye contact with Tango. “I didn't even say the word gay in relation to myself until I came out to Shitty.”

Tango nodded and bit his lip. “Was it hard? To accept?”

Bitty nodded. “Yeah, it really was. I grew up in the South, and all my life, I'd only ever been told that gay people were abominations. I didn't want to be an abomination. Just the thought of it used to make me physically sick. That turned into a lot of internalized homophobia. To be honest, I'm still fighting that sometimes, and I think that I always will.”

“How do you find it so easy to be out so openly here?”

“Well, it helps that Samwell is so LGBT friendly, for one. For another, the one thing I've learned here is that we're more than a hockey team. We're a family, Tango, and no one here will judge you if you're telling me what I think you're telling me.” He chuckled. “Ransom and Holster will also totally find you a cute boy if that's what you want.”

Bitty's heart warmed at the shy smile Tango gave him. “Do you know Whiskey? Wait, of course you know Whiskey?”

His eyebrows raised and he smiled. “Oh, I see you've already got your eye on someone, bless your heart. Do you know if he's straight or not? Because, you know, it'll save a lot of trouble if you know instead of just assuming.”

Tango shook his head and bit his lip. “I don't. I was going to ask if you knew.”

“I'm sorry, Tango, but I really don't have an idea. My gaydar is complete and utter crap.”

Bitty tamped down the urge to pull Tango into a hug at the disappointed look that flitted across his face. “Okay. Thank you, Bitty.”

“Do you have any more questions?”

“No, not really. You've answered everything I can think of. Can I come back if I think of anything else though.”

Bitty smiled and got up, rubbing Tango's hair and laughing softly at the way his hair floofed up. “Of course. I'm always here if you need me. I'm going to get back to baking here, but you're more than welcome to watch. We can even talk about something else if you want.”

Tango's eyes lit up and he nodded. “I'd love to.”

~ ~ ~

Bitty started as someone's hand touched his shoulder. He hadn't been expecting anyone to be in the Haus, what with everyone being at class and whatnot. For a moment, the wild thought of the Haus ghosts crossed his mind as he turned his head to see who had touched him. He let out a sigh of relief, however, when he was it was just Whiskey. He scooted over on the armchair, patting the armrest for Whiskey to sit down. “Hey there, Whiskey. I thought you had class.”

Whiskey sat down and shrugged. “We got let out early. I wanted to talk to you.”

“Yeah of course. What do you wanna talk about?” He turned his body away from the TV and more towards Whiskey to show him that he had his full attention.

“I'm bi.”

Bitty blinked a few times, processing the sentence before nodding. He had a vague thought that this was the second person to come out to him in three days, and that this must have been what Shitty felt like. “Okay. That's great.” He figured that Whiskey had just wanted someone to come out to, but he figured he should ask if he needed anything else. “Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

“I want to ask Tango out.” Bitty saw Whiskey wring his hands together, betraying just how nervous he was. “Do you have any tips?”

Bitty felt his eyebrows practically shoot up into his hairline. Well, well, well. The fates had definitely aligned to make this grand coincidence. “Well, I'm definitely not the most experienced person, but you'll probably want to be as clear as possible, since Tango tends to ask a lot of questions. Is there anything that he's been really wanting?”

Whiskey cocked his head to the side and thought. “Well, I think I saw him eyeing something at this one store we passed by. Said it reminded him of his childhood.”

Bitty smiled. “There you go. Buy it if it doesn't cost too much for you, and give it to him then ask him out. It'll show that you care about him and pay attention to his wants.” He tapped his chin with his finger. “Or you could just come up with a really nice place to go to and ask him out there.” He shrugged. “I'm sorry, I'm not too good at this. I've never asked anyone out without Ransom and Holster coaching me. Oh! You could ask them. They're way better at this than I am.”

Whiskey shook his head. “I like your first idea.” He smiled shyly and Bitty could just tell that he was thinking about Tango. “I want to see his face when I give him his present. Thank you so much, Bitty.”

“Any time, Whiskey.”

~ ~ ~

Tango smiled at Whiskey, fidgeting and blushing. Whiskey had been more than sweet and considerate during their date, and it had been so much fun. He could hear the music blaring from the Haus as they walked up to the front porch, and he willingly tucked his body into Whiskey's when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. “Did you have fun?” he asked softly, swaying along as they meandered up the steps.

“I most definitely did.” Tango felt his heart skip a beat and then beat even faster as they stopped to the side of the front door and Whiskey brought up a hand to stroke his cheek sweetly. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, smiling widely.

His face was burning, and it burned even more when Whiskey leaned down slowly, giving him enough time to back away if he didn't want a kiss. It felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest as Whiskey's lips touched his, and he whimpered as he was pulled close into the warmth of his body.

He could have stayed there forever, savoring every movement of their lips against each other's, but the door opened and Ransom and Holster jumped out, cheering loudly.

“Go Whiskey! Go Tango! Get it!”

Tango felt a hand slap his back and they were both dragged into the Haus for the party, a drink shoved into each of their hands. He reached out with his free hand and smiled when he felt Whiskey's fingers interlace with his. Ransom and Holster were ecstatic, yelling about doing a kegstand. He saw Bitty out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look at him, Bitty winked and Tango honestly couldn't have been happier in that moment.


End file.
